You Stole My Heart, The Sequel
by A MidNight Lover
Summary: the squeal of You Stole My Heart. Atlanta and Archie are together and so are Jay and Theresa, but Cronus won't leave without a fight... So the heros must finsh put an end to the prophesy once and for all. Both AxA and JxT story
1. The Introduction

Here is 'You Stole My Heart' squeal, enjoy!

* * *

**Atlanta's POV**

"Hey guys! Okay so, this is like the next part of, 'You Stole My Heart', I will inform you about what happened before... Just so you know, whatever is in italics means it's like a flashback thing..."

"Okay, so last time, Archie asked me who I liked."

_Atlanta, can I ask you a question?" Archie asked _

_"You just did." Atlanta smiled_

_"Then can I ask you two questions." Archie asked_

_"One to go!" Atlanta said_

_"Who do you like?" Archie asked_

_"What do you mean?" Atlanta asked_

_"Like, who do you like like?" Archie asked uneasily._

"But Athena called out for dinner..."

_"Dinner is ready!" Athena yelled_

"I then asked Theresa for help..."

_Atlanta rushed in Theresa's room and said, "What do I do!"_

_"What? What is happening?" Theresa asked_

"So I decided 'I like him!' and I told him, 'I'll tell you at school at the end of the day.' "

_Atlanta took out her PMR and texted Archie saying, 'We will talk when no-one is around._

"But while I was counting down the hours, Kiki came into the picture..."

_"Welcome everyone, this is our new student, Kiki." The teacher introduced._

"When it came to me telling him that I liked him... he said he liked Kiki!"

_"Who do you like, you know, like like?" Atlanta asked._

_"I like... I can't say." Archie blushed_

_"If you tell me, I'll tell you who I like." Atlanta said_

_"I like..." Archie began, "Kiki."_

"We didn't know she was working for CRONUS!"

_"...I have a quest for you." Cronus said _

_"What is it master?" Kiki asked_

"So when we where at Brownstone, I thought of who I should say that I _like_ so he it wouldn't awkward... for Archie..."

_what am I supposed to say? I can't say that I like him... can I? No I can't, he says he likes Kiki... ugh kiki, what is it with her? What did she do? Wait, what am I supposed to say? I can say Neil? No... that will be an obvious lie... Odie? No, he will know that will be a lie... Jay? NO! What am I thinking! Theresa likes Jay! That will be more obvious lie than saying that I like Neil!... Herry? Yes! That will work!_

_"Atlanta?" Archie asked_

_"Oh hey Archie!" Atlanta greeted_

_"So, who do you like?" Archie asked_

_"I like Herry." Atlanta said_

"And so he believed me..."

_"Supper is ready!" Herry called out_

_"Coming!" Atlanta yelled_

_"Haha, no wounder why you always reply to Herry." Archie smirked_

"He believed a little too much..."

_"Herry, I need to tell you something." Archie said once when Atlanta and Theresa left_

_"What is it?" Herry asked_

_"I asked Atlanta who she liked yesterday, and she agreed but we left it for tomorrow, which is today, after school. I told her that I liked Kiki." Archie began and said Kiki lovely like, "She was about to tell me who she liked but we left it for when we were home. So she was on the balcony and I asked her who she likes... and she said that she liked..." Archie stopped for a breath_

_"She liked who?" Neil asked waiting for the answer_

_"Herry!" Archie yelled quietly_

"And they believed him!" "

_Um, so... Atlanta..." Herry said _

_"Yeah?" Atlanta asked_

_"Um, so the word on the vine says that you like... me..." Herry said slowly_

But this was just an act of Cronus with Kiki's help. Now that Archie was out of the picture, it was Jay's turn!"

_"We better get Jay and Theresa out of the road..." Cronus began, "Before it is too late..."_

_"Why do you say that master?" Kiki asked_

_"I can feel that it is getting closer for Jay to tell Theresa how he feels... Kiki I want you to do the same thing that you done to Archie to Jay." Cronus ordered_

_Kiki shook her head, "Sorry master, if I do that, Archie's spell would be over_

_"What can we do then!" Cronus grumbled_

_"We can do a spell of abuse..." Kiki suggested_

"But the plan kind of blew up... for them..."

_"How did it go?" Cronus asked_

_"Horrible!" Kiki yelled_

"But they still had Archie under a spell..."

_"Well it does say that before they do defect me, that TWO of each gender will fall in love... not one..." Cronus said_

"Neil couldn't let down the fact that Archie didn't like me... so..."

_"So Archie, what happened to liking Atlanta?" Neil asked_

_"I met Kiki." Archie said simply_

_"Mhm..." Neil sounded_

_"Is that all?" Archie asked_

_"Yes, that is all... for now..." Neil said leaving Archie's bedroom_

"Neil put some kind of device thing on Archie to watch his every move... we still don't know how many he has..."

_Neil replayed the video of Archie and Cronus, once when it was finished Herry asked, "Wait, wait wait...How did you get a video of Archie?"_

_Neil rolled his eyes and said, "My agent told me to bug people when I think something odd is up."_

_"Lets go and save Archie!" Atlanta yelled_

_"Wait... have you bugged any of us?" Herry asked_

_"Maybe..." Neil said, "Hurry! Archie is in trouble_

"But before all of that... Archie had to leave to 'help' Kiki with her 'homework' and left the building..."

_See you when you get back!" Atlanta yelled back _

_"Dinner will be ready soon." Herry wined_

_"I'll have tea when I'm back, okay." Archie said, Herry nodded and headed to the kitchen and Archie left the house._

_Five minuets later Herry called out, "Dinner is ready!"_

"Now, with Neil watching Archie... he had to listen to Archie sing..."

_Cause I'm free! Free forever..." Archie sang _

_"Man Archie is a bad singer." Neil said to himself._

"And when Archie made it to Kiki's place... he saw Cronus..."

_"Kiki! I'm here!" Archie yelled_

_"Well, hello Archie." Kiki said_

_"What homework trouble are you having?" Archie asked_

_"Just the homework of winning." An evil voice said_

_"What... I know that voice... CRONUS!" Archie and Neil both yelled_

"As we headed to save Archie, Cronus had a little talk with him and realised how dumb he can be..."

_"You mean, Jay and Theresa had to get together and Atlanta and someone else?" Archie asked_

_"Jay and Theresa, Atlanta and you." Cronus said_

_Archie blushed a little and said, "What about Herry? You know, Atlanta and Herry?"_

_"What!" Cronus yelled_

_Archie smirked and said, "You do know that Atlanta likes Herry, not me."_

_Cronus growled and then laughed, "What is so funny?" Archie asked_

_"You are dumber than you look." Cronus laughed, Archie gave a confused look then Cronus said, "Well, if you do escape, which you won't, ask Neil for the video of Theresa and Atlanta talking... both of them."_

"Meanwhile we had to fight Kiki!"

_"Not so fast!" Kiki yelled_

_"Who are you and what have you done to Archie!" Atlanta yelled_

_"Nothing out of the ordinary." Kiki smiled_

_Atlanta used her super speed and attacked Kiki, "Stop it!" Theresa yelled then used her powers to separate Atlanta and Kiki. "Now what happened to Archie?"_

_"I'm never going to say." Kiki said_

_"Oh, we can make you talk." Herry said getting ready to fight_

"And it was easy to fight her..."

_"Please... I will tell you... just stop!" Kiki yelled, during the time the young hero's were making Kiki to talk, they were hugging Kiki._

_"Who knew that hugs were Kiki's weakness?" Neil said_

_Herry then asked, "What happened to Archie?"_

_"I'll tell you..." Kiki sighed_

"We then saved Archie and he asked Neil about the videos... and found out the truth... but that came with a little plus!"

_"I like you... a lot." Archie said_

_"I like you too Archie." Atlanta smirked_

"Kiki then was out of the picture and I admitted to Archie about my past thought..."

_Atlanta sighed, "You see... in my childhood... I always thought I was... adopted..." _

_"That isn't so bad." Archie said_

_"But my parents always said that I was their child..." Atlanta said, "But not long ago, I found out I was adopted..."_

"Then Cronus came up with a plan..."

_"Hello there children." Cronus said_

_"What do you want?" Herry asked ready to fight_

_"To collect my child." Cronus said simply_

_"And that is..." Neil said_

_"Me?" Atlanta asked_

"But life wasn't so great there..."

_"Stop yelling or else!" Cronus yelled_

_"Or what!" Atlanta yelled_

_Cronus then lifted his hand and slapped her across her face. Atlanta's eyes widened then she tried to run away but Cronus had a tough grip on her wrist and pulled her to him. He glared at her and with his other hand her slapped her some more_

"Archie couldn't accept that I left..."

_"I just can't believe that Atlanta left." Archie sighed_

"So Theresa had a vision, and showed the guys what my new life was like... they where about to save me but Theresa was pulled into a vision and wouldn't tell Archie what it was..."

_Once when everyone was in Herry's truck, Theresa was pulled into a vision. "Archie, run now!"_

_"What, why?" Archie asked_

_"No time to ask, just run and save Atlanta... we will be fine..." Theresa said with pleading eyes_

"So while that was happening, I was being abused... and found out about the truth... oh and Archie left them to save me..."

_"Pa, please, dad's don't do this!" Atlanta yelped_

_"Oh be quiet with that, I'm not really your dad. It was just so I could-" Cronus was cut off._

_"You are not my dad!" Atlanta yelled_

_Cronus laughed and nodded his head, Atlanta growled and was about to attack when she heard, "Atlanta!"_

_"Archie?" Atlanta asked looking at the dark entrance._

_"Atlanta!" Archie yelled as he saw Atlanta_

_"Archie!" Atlanta cried with joy_

_"Atlanta, leave this place, I know what is happening to you!" Archie begged_

"Okay, so then we made it back home... but the other where not there... but we thought they would come back later... they didn't... so we asked Hera, which that lead to asking Persephone... then we found out what happened. They were living their childhood, but in the present day... We then headed to save them... We saved Jay, Theresa, Herry, Odie and always had people coming up to us saying that Archie and I were married..."

_"Aw, what a cute child! You know, I haven't seen you guys before... are you locals?" A women asked_

_"Um, no... we are just... on a..." Archie said trying to come up with something_

_"Holiday." Atlanta finished_

_"Are you guys too young to be parents?" the women asked_

_"Ummm, we are older then we look..." Atlanta informed_

"And."

_When they made it to the stores a couple walked up to them, "How amazing, you have two kids and look so young! How do you do it?" the girl asked_

_"Umm... we are not together..." Atlanta said_

_"Oh..." The guy mumbled_

_"Just kidding! We..." Atlanta began, "are..." she then put her arm around Archie, "in love..."_

_"I was about to say... so how do you look so young..." the guy asked_

_"Yeah... eat a lot of veggies..." Archie said walking away_

"Also..."

_They all jumped out of the car, "Oh my! What wonderful children!" a women yelled touching Theresa's cheek_

_"Thank you." Theresa said_

_"Thanks." Atlanta said_

_"What adoption did you use... my friend wants to have kids but can't." the women asked_

_"What? You don't think they are ours!" Atlanta yelled_

_"No... you don't look like the kind of girl who can have children." the women stated_

_Atlanta looked at Archie and Archie spoke, "They are our kids... all three. They are ours, no adoption."_

"Oh and..."

_"Hello there, why, what fine children..." A lady walked up to the kids_

_"Thank you mama." Theresa said_

_"What great manners." the lady complemented_

_"Thank you." Atlanta said_

"But while we headed to save Odie... there was this really weird lady..."

_Then a white chick walked out of her house and shouted, "What are you doing?"_

_"We are here to visit..." Theresa said in a small voice because this chick was so freaky!_

_"You do know that the people in there are black!" the chick yelled_

_"Yeah, we do know. Our kids are friends with them..." Archie said slowly_

"But before we saved Neil, we lost Theresa..."

_Theresa then walked down the girls toys, there was no one around but she felt like someone was watching her... "Jay? Herry? Odie?" Theresa yelled_

_There was no reply so Theresa walked out and headed to another place. Why do they have a store with kids toys, kitchen stuff and food?_

_She headed to the food supply, this time, people where around... too many people, she squeezed her way through the people. There she saw a blond boy... "Neil?" Theresa asked. The boy stopped in his tracks and ran off... "That's odd..."_

_Theresa headed back to the guys to head back to the truck. Still, she felt as if she was being watched... Now Theresa started to run... it was far to creepy... Once when she made it back to the toy area, Theresa called, "Guys?"_

_"We are here." sighing with relief, Theresa walked to the area, only to have a hand land on her shoulder, there, she let out a scream of fright._

_"Theresa!" Jay yelled with panic, they all ran out to see no one there. "Odie, go and get Archie and Atlanta, Herry you stay here and I will find Theresa." Jay commanded_

_"Yes sir!" Odie yelled already on his way._

"We then found Neil... well, Jay did..."

_"There are some good news, and some bad news... The bad news is that Theresa is missing..." Jay said_

_"The good news is that you have found me! Niel!" Neil shouted happily_

_"Isn't it Neil?" Archie asked_

_Neil then realised his mistake... "Well you see... I was child abused and well, I wanted to change my name once when child service came and saved me. My 'father' taught me how to steal... and if I did it wrong... there would be some more abuse... and my name was... _Niel_..." Neil said with a horrible look_

"But we did find Theresa... she was kidnapped by Neil's father... but we saved her and then we made it back home... but they wouldn't stop asking for..."

_"Can we please have some chocolate! I'm hungry!" Herry yelled_

"But I wish I did..."

_"Like, it was fun being kids, but I like being my normal age..." Odie said_

_"Oh yes, here you." Hera said handing the kids chocolate_

_"What is this for?" Neil asked_

_"Chocolate is the cure for what you have." Zeus said_

_"You have to be kidding!" Atlanta yelled_

"Then when we thought everything was over... we where wrong... Theresa and I went for a walk in the park... a bit too far..."

_"Do you think Archie likes me?" Atlanta asked_

_"Are you kidding me! After what happened, you are still asking?" Theresa yelled_

_"True..." Atlanta said smiling_

_"You will make a great mother someday." Theresa smiled_

_Atlanta laughed and said, "Yeah, not giving you chocolate even though it was the only thing that could cure you!"_

_Theresa joined in with Atlanta's laughter, "But you will." Theresa spoke, "Just give the kids chocolate when they need it." Theresa smiled_

_"I'm so with you with that idea." Atlanta said_

_Atlanta and Theresa didn't realise that they were at the park where no one was around... "Hello girls." a voice said_

"Meanwhile the guys had a problem of their own..."

_"What did you do?" Archie yelled_

_"Me, nothing... someone else... everything." Cronus smiled_

_"You will pay for this!" Odie yelled_

_"You must stop these girls first..." Cronus informed showing two Sirens_

_"We're doomed..." Neil said_

"But once when they finished fighting the Sirens, Which was a little too easy..."

_"Again... how did we manage to defect the Sirens?" Archie asked_

_"Well, Neil just yawned... and they flew off..." Jay said with wide eyes_

"Theresa and I were still a little stuck..."

_"That is Atlanta calling..." Archie said_

_"Hey Atlanta, don't worry about Cronus... he is gone now..." Archie said_

_"Yeah well... we have have problems of our own... Theresa watch out!" Atlanta yelled, Archie then heard Theresa scream in pain_

_"What is going on?" Archie asked, the guys all looked at Archie._

_"No time to explain... go to-" Atlanta said before being cut off_

"But the guys finally arrived... in a while..."

_"We are at the park now!" Herry informed_

_"Why are you telling us this?" Neil asked_

_"That is why!" Odie yelled pointing to all of the swerves they will have to make_

_"We are so doomed..." Neil said holding onto the truck for his dear life..."_

_"But they did arrive... that is important..."_

_They made it past the last tree then turned the car, Neil was the first to jump out, "Finally! Ground! How I love you!"_

_"You finally made it." Theresa said swinging her nunchucks around_

_"Care to join?" Atlanta asked with her hands in a fist._

"Turned out the guy was Neil's father... and Neil had been waiting years for revenge... but he made a better move... he was the bigger man then his father."

_"Come on Neil!" Herry said_

_"I can't..." Neil sighed and walked off_

_Neil's father than ran off_

_"Why not?" Archie asked_

_"Does it have something to do with when you were adopted?" Odie asked_

_"Yeah..." Neil nodded, "If I done that... I would have someone that believed in me fired... and I would be just like... him..."_

_"What a wise move." Theresa said_

"Finally we made it home, then Archie admitted, again, that he liked me..."

_"Well, I like you... a lot..." Archie managed to say_

"But this time, he asked me out!"

_"Will you go out with me?" Archie asked_

"So then I told Theresa, she then remembered the prophesy. We completed it! We all where happy! But we made a deal..."

_"This time... seeing that Cronus is now doomed, we won't leave until school is finished." Odie said_

"And that is that...But the story continues on... well, that is the purpose of this story..."

* * *

Hope it made sense! hahaha, enjoy!


	2. The Vision

Here is the next part of the story!

* * *

**XxBROWNSTONExX**

"Theresa!" Atlanta yelled knocking on Theresa's door

"Yeah." Theresa answered opening the door brushing her hair.

"First... you are using a tooth brush to brush your hair?" Atlanta asked raising an eyebrow

"What? Oh sorry..." Theresa said blushing a little and threw her brush away

"Second, times nearly up!" Atlanta yelled

"Since when were you so excited about proms?" Theresa asked trying not to laugh

"Well, since Archie and I got together..." Atlanta said

"Well, I you should talk about hurrying up... you don't have your shoes on." Theresa said

"Where did I put them!" Atlanta yelled running off

"That should keep her busy for a while... until she finds out that she is, in fact, wearing her shoes..." Theresa mumbled

Half an hour later Theresa was finally ready, Atlanta then yelled, "Where are my shoes!"

"You are wearing them..." Odie said pointing to her shoes

"Theresa..." Atlanta mumbled

Theresa gave her sweetest look then said, "Let's go!"

"You look beautiful tonight." Jay said to Theresa

Theresa was wearing a long, hot pink dress. It was made out of silk and had gap on the left side.

"Never thought I'd see the day you dress up." Archie smiled

Atlanta was wearing a dark blue, long dress. It was also silk but it had a huge bow on the right side and it came with a free bow hair clip

"Thanks." both Atlanta and Theresa said

They walked into the prom room, "This is awesome!" Neil yelled

Everyone was having fun, then came on a romantic song, "Come on Jay!" Theresa said dragging Jay out to the dance floor

Atlanta looked at Archie with an evil smile, "Do I have to?" Archie mumbled

"Um, yeah!" Atlanta laughed and pulled Archie to the dance floor

"Sorry people, but I have to go, but there is a new DJ for you all. Put your hands together for..." the DJ started

"Wouldn't it be funny if it was Cronus." Odie said laughing a little

"Haha yeah... but I can't see Cronus into the bling..." Neil laughed

"Cronus!" the DJ yelled

"What!" all hero's yelled

"But, we defeated him!" Theresa yelled

"As for my first song, it will be for Neil, Archie, Herry, Jay, Atlanta, Theresa and Odie." Cronus said

"Is it just me or is Cronus wearing... bling?" Neil asked

"I just want to know why Cronus is here!" Herry yelled

"What are you doing here Cronus!" Jay yelled

"Just revenge..." Cronus said with evil eyes

"What is going on here?" Hera yelled walking into the prom room, "Cronus!"

"I now see, so this is where you all have been hiding..." Cronus laughed evilly

"What are we going to do?" Theresa paniced

"What is with all this noise!" Hermes yelled walking next to Hera

"No time for explaining Hermes." Hera said still looking at Cronus

"What do you-" Hermes began then saw Cronus, "Cronus! Hera did you know that Cronus is here!"

"Yes Hermes..." Hera spoke, "Call the others."

Hermes then yelled, "911!"

All of the other gods and goddesses came in, "This can't be happening!" Persephone yelled

"Oh, but it is." Cronus hissed

"Get ready for battle." Jay said taking out his sword

"What is happening!" one of their class mates yelled

"Well you see, Cronus and all of the other teachers that you see are gods from Greek mythology... and our group are descends from Greek heros... Jay is a descendant form Jason, Theresa is a descendant from Theseus, Archie is a descendant from Achilles, Atlanta is a descendant from Atlanta, Herry is a descendant from Hercules, Odie is a descendant from Odysseus and I am a descendant from Narcissus." Neil smiled

"That would explain a lot..." another person spoke

"And we try to save all of you," Neil began pointing to everyone one in the room, "From him." then pointed at Cronus.

"For how long?" anther asked

"Look, just think of how long we have been here, now if you don't mind, my friends need some luck." Neil then walked to his friends

"Good for you to join us." Herry said lifting up up a huge boom box

"Bad move." Cronus said and knocked Herry off his feet

"I will win." Cronus hissed

"Are you kidding!" Atlanta yelled

Cronus then done the same thing he done to Herry to Atlanta

"Atlanta!" Archie yelled

Cronus then through fire at Theresa, Odie, Archie and Jay

"I win!" Cronus yelled

"No!" Theresa yelled

"Theresa whats wrong?" Jay asked

"What?" Theresa looked around, everyone was looking at her, the gang was watching a romantic movie

"Well, Romeo just met Juliet and you yelled no..." Herry said

"But... we where at the prom..." Theresa mumbled

"Theresa, the prom is next week." Jay smiled

"Then... I had a vision..." Theresa said

"It could have been a dream." Archie said

"It was all to real." Theresa said

"How do you know?" Odie asked

"This is the third time I had the dream." Theresa informed

"Let's go to the gods." Jay said standing up, "Theresa, can you tell us what your vision was about in the truck?" Theresa just nodded

"Let's go!" Herry yelled

* * *

Hope it was good enough! Don't forget to RxR!


	3. All The Answers

Sorry about the forever long wait! But here is the next chapter! And I even made sure it was worth it! Again, sorry!

* * *

**XxON THE DRIVExX**

"So, Neil remembered everything?" Atlanta asked

"Well, that part always changes... I just know that Cronus will be free!" Theresa yelled

"And Atlanta was wearing a dress!" Archie yelled amused

"Shut up." Atlanta said blushing a little

"But what about the prophesy?" Jay asked

"Let's ask the oracle." Theresa suggested

"Let me get this straight... instead of heading to the gods, we are heading to the oracle?" Herry asked

"Yeah, why is that?" Odie asked

"Well you just missed the turn." Herry shrugged making a u-turn

"So?" Neil sounded

"About fifty blocks ago..." Herry grinned

"What exactly changes all the time?" Jay asked

"Well, there is Neil telling the school about our life, that changes to other things, like them running around screaming like crazy, meanwhile Neil is fixing his hair... then joins us." Theresa spoke

"Now that sounds like Neil." Archie commented

"Whatever." Neil grumbled

"We are here!" Herry yelled

Theresa was the first one to jump out and then ran to the Oracle, "Oracle!" Theresa yelled

"Theresa! I have been waiting for you." the Oracle spoke

"Oracle, I had a vision, but it keeps on changing." Theresa informed

"Give me your hand." the Oracle ordered, Theresa gave her hand to him and watched his eyes glow, "All I can see is that your visions are fine, it's... you?"

"What do you mean by me?" Theresa asked

"I see that you need three days to relax." he said, "Before all this, I saw that you need to be alone. Your friends need to stay, Cronus won't plan anything while you are gone."

"Are you sure?" Jay asked

"Yes, I am sure." the Oracle smiled, "Theresa, you better talk to the gods before you leave."

"Okay." Theresa said

"But what if Cronus does attack?" Odie asked

"Even though you don't have the seven hero's, he won't be defeated... just... postponing his time of winning." he said, "And you also have your good luck, Neil." The Oracle said pointing to Neil who was looking at himself in his mirror

"What?" Neil asked when he saw people looking at him

"So it is safe?" Theresa asked

"Safe as safe can be." The Oracle said

"Cool..." Theresa nodded, "Let's head to the gods."

Once when they all hopped in Herry's truck and drove off, the Oracle's said out loud, "Perfect." He then stood up and walked away, opening a black hole with a gold frame, before he stepped in, he said out-loud, "I'll just take this off." using his hand like a scanner, at the same time, changing into Cronus, "This is better." then walked into the hole.

As the hole disappeared, the real Oracle walked and sat down on his chair, "Why does it feel like someone has been in my chair?"

On the ride home Theresa was looking out the window. _Will the others be okay if I do leave for a while? And why won't Cronus plan anything while I'm gone? Will the gods allow it?_

When they finally made it to Olympus High School Theresa took her time, just a few seconds behind.

"Hera!" Jay yelled when they walked into the Janitors office and turned on the light, "Hera!" he yelled again

Hera appeared and said, "Yes Jay."

"It is more so for me then for Jay." Theresa sounded

"Oh, what is it Theresa?" Hera asked

"Well, I have been having visions, and we headed to the Oracle, and he suggested that I need to go on a holiday for three days." Theresa informed.

"You can go. I trust the Oracle enough to allow this." Hera said

"Cool." Theresa sounded

* * *

**XxAT THE BROWNSTONExX**

"I'll be in my room." Theresa said running upstairs

"Okay, but be back in ten!" Athena yelled

"Sure!" Theresa yelled running to her room, once when she made it, she sat on her bed. "Something about the way the Oracle held my hand was... different..."

Theresa stood up and looked at her hand... nothing looked wrong, but something was wrong... "I'll just pack..." she said out-loud

Half way done, Athena yelled, "Dinner is ready!"

"Coming!" Theresa yelled

Once when Theresa was half way down stairs, she had a huge head ache. Theresa couldn't bare the pain, so she put her palm on her forehead, "Theresa!" Athena yelled, then her head ache left.

Theresa ran the rest of the way done and sat in a chair next to Atlanta and Jay, "Sorry I'm late... had something left to pack that was important." Theresa spoke

"Okay, here is your tea, chicken and chips with gravy." Athena said handing each of the young hero's plates.

"Thank you Athena." Theresa thanked

"So, where are you going to go?" Herry asked

"I was thinking about going to my father's ranch." Theresa said

"Why is that?" Herry asked

"Just some things I need to catch up on." Theresa said, _and to see my mum's grave..._

"When are you leaving?" Odie asked

"Tomorrow morning." Theresa said, "You might not see me in the morning."

When dinner was over, Theresa said thank you to Athena and walked to her room to pack the rest of her gear. Again, she had the same huge head ache, but this time, she heard a voice, "Just let it take control Theresa."

"Cronus?" Theresa asked, then the head ach disappared, "Something is off... but the Oracle said it would be okay, Cronus won't attack... and Hera trusts him..."

Theresa checked out the time and decided that she would go to bed and head off when she wakes up...

* * *

**XxNEXT DAYxX**

Theresa woke up and headed off in her car, "Dad, time for some fun." Theresa smiled with evil like eyes

Once when Theresa made it to her dad's ranch, she just walked right in, "Dad! I'm home!" she yelled

"Theresa, I'll greet you in a moment." her father yelled

"Don't bother! I'm headed out!" Theresa yelled walking out from the house and walked to her car, she was about to jump in, but decided against it, "Forget it, I'm walking to the shops."

Theresa made it to the shops and looked around, nothing took her fancy. One clerk said out loud, "Miss, can I help you with anything?"

"No, just leaving now." Theresa said walking out

"Where is something that I like?" she said out loud, after a while, she saw that somethings were frozen

"What?" Theresa asked

"Theresa." Cronus said standing in front of her

"Cronus." Theresa hissed setting in fighting mode

"Calm down, I'm not here to fight, but to make you an offer." Cronus smiled

"What kind? And how did you escape prison?" Theresa asked

"I just manage to convince the people to let me out by an offer." Cronus smiled

"Good to know... now, what do you want?" Theresa asked still her fighting mode

Cronus then pointed to a costume store, "You will see something you like in there."

Time then started and Cronus was no longer there, Theresa then headed to the store. There, she saw a dress that was perfect, it was a Greek goddess dress. Theresa smiled and took it off the coat hanger and headed to the cash register. Once when she bought it, the clerk said that she needed to bring it back before six days.

Once outside, time was still again, "Now, my offer is that you can rule with me." Cronus said

"What is the catch?" Theresa asked

"No catch... just you as my bride to be." Cronus said

"And why should I?" Theresa said with her eyes glaring at him

"Because, right now, you are hungry for power. Before this, you had two major head aches..." Cronus pointed out

Theresa thought about for a while, then said, "Deal." and shook hands with Cronus.

"All you need to do is change the prom to to a dress up, and then wear this." Cronus said pointing to the dress she just bought, "Then follow my lead."

Time went back to normal, and Theresa headed back to her fathers home. Ready for prom night.

* * *

**XxTHE DAYS LATERxX**

"I'm home!" Theresa yelled

"Theresa!" Atlanta yelled running down stairs

"About time!" Herry yelled

"Missed you." Jay spoke hugging her, Theresa then felt something was different... it was just... weird...

"Missed you too." she smiled

"How was it?" Neil asked

"It was great! And I met an old friend." Theresa said smiling, "I got to go, I need to talk to Hera."

"Okay." Atlanta said slowly

Once when Theresa was out of hearing rang, Archie spoke up, "Somethings off... and I'm going to find out."

"Good luck." Odie said rolling his eyes, "Theresa is fine... I hope... it might just be her visions."

"I'm still finding out... Neil, your with me." Archie said pointing to Neil and himself

"Why me?" Neil asked

"Because you are the good luck." Archie said walking out the door, "And a spy like person with your little cameras..."

"Ugh, why did I even tell you..." Neil winded

"You didn't tell me, Cronus did, and you told the others." Archie smirked

"This can't be good..." Neil mumbled

Archie acted like he didn't hear that and said, "Do you have your camera's."

"Unfortunetly..." Neil said pointing one hand in the air and the other hand on his chest, and had his head lifted high and eyes closed, "Yes..." Neil grunted slouching and walked behind Archie

"Good." Archie said walking to Olympus High School

**XxBACK AT OLYMPUS HIGH SCHOOLxX**

"Hera!" Theresa yelled near the statue of Zeus

"Yes Theresa?" Hera greeted

"Can you please change the prom to a dress up prom?" Theresa asked as her sweet self

"There is only two days until the prom. Everyone has already bought their dresses and tuxes." Hera said raising an eyebrow

"Good point..." Theresa mumbled softly, "Sorry about this, I have a million things on my mind." she said out loud and smiled

"Is this all?" Hera asked, Theresa just nodded and walked away

"Bye!" Theresa yelled

Once when Theresa was out of the building, Hera yelled, "Hermes!"

"Yes Hera." Hermes said looking at her

"Call the hero's, except for Theresa, it is important." Hera ordered, Hermes nodded his head, Hera added, "Also call the other gods."

"Why is that Hera? And why not Theresa?" Hermes asked

"I'm afraid that something is off with Theresa." Hera said

Hermes turned around headed to his chamber. Once in there, he called for the hero's except for Theresa and also added the other gods and goddesses, he coughed a few times then yelled, "Emergancey! Come here now! Hera's order!"

"We are coming Hermes, did you call Archie, Neil and Theresa?" Odie asked

"You see... there is something... I did call Archie and Neil... but don't tell Theresa." Hermes spoke

"Okay?" Odie asked

**XxONE HOUR LATER, GIVE OR TAKE TEN MINUETSxX**

"We are here." Herry yelled

"We saw Archie and Neil along the way." Atlanta informed

"Good." Hera nodded

"May I ask Hera, why couldn't we bring Theresa?" Jay asked

"Jay, I know that she is your girlfriend in heart, but this isn't Theresa." Hera said dropping her head

"What! What do you mean?" Persephone asked

"I can sense something... but I could be wrong, I hope I'm wrong, but we can't take any chances... We will give it a week, just to make sure." Hera said

"Why call all of us?" Neil asked

"I also want to add, everyone, keep an eye on Theresa, if she acts different, tell us, if something isn't right, tell us." Hera ordered

"But you could be wrong?" Jay asked hopefully

"Yes, I could be wrong." Hera nodded, "You may go." she said walking off

**XxPROM NIGHTxX**

"Theresa!" Atlanta yelled knocking on Theresa's door

"Yeah." Theresa answered opening the door brushing her hair.

"First... you are using a tooth brush to brush your hair?" Atlanta asked raising an eyebrow

"What? Oh sorry..." Theresa said blushing a little and threw her brush away

"Second, times nearly up!" Atlanta yelled

"Since when were you so excited about proms?" Theresa asked trying not to laugh

"Well, since Archie and I got together..." Atlanta said

"Well, I you should talk about hurrying up... you don't have your shoes on." Theresa said

"Where did I put them!" Atlanta yelled running off

"That should keep her busy for a while... until she finds out that she is, in fact, wearing her shoes..." Theresa mumbled closing the door gabbing a hot pink back that held her Greek dress

Half an hour later Theresa was finally ready, Atlanta then yelled, "Where are my shoes!"

"You are wearing them..." Odie said pointing to her shoes

"Theresa..." Atlanta mumbled

Theresa gave her sweetest look then said, "Let's go!" _So far so good..._

"You look beautiful tonight." Jay said to Theresa

Theresa was wearing a long, hot pink dress. It was made out of silk and had gap on the left side.

"Never thought I'd see the day you dress up." Archie smiled

Atlanta was wearing a dark blue, long dress. It was also silk but it had a huge bow on the right side and it came with a free bow hair clip

"Thanks." both Atlanta and Theresa said

They walked into the prom room, "This is awesome!" Neil yelled

Everyone was having fun, then came on a romantic song, "Come on Jay!" Theresa said dragging Jay out to the dance floor

Atlanta looked at Archie with an evil smile, "Do I have to?" Archie mumbled

"Um, yeah!" Atlanta laughed and pulled Archie to the dance floor

"Sorry people, but I have to go, but there is a new DJ for you all. Put your hands together for..." the DJ started

"Wouldn't it be funny if it was Cronus." Odie said laughing a little

"Haha yeah... but I can't see Cronus into the bling..." Neil laughed

"Wait... doesn't this sound familiar?" Odie mumbled

"Yeah like in Theresa's-" Herry said

"Vision." all Odie, Neil and Herry yelped

"Cronus!" the DJ yelled

"Oh boy..." all hero's mumbled

"But, we defeated him!" Theresa yelled opening her bag a little

"As for my first song, it will be for Neil, Archie, Herry, Jay, Atlanta, Theresa and Odie." Cronus said

"Is it just me or is Cronus wearing... bling?" Neil asked

"I just want to know why Cronus is here!" Herry yelled

"What are you doing here Cronus!" Jay yelled

"Just revenge..." Cronus said with evil eyes

"What is going on here?" Hera yelled walking into the prom room, "Cronus!"

"I now see, so this is where you all have been hiding..." Cronus laughed evilly

"What are we going to do?" Theresa asked

"What is with all this noise!" Hermes yelled walking next to Hera

"No time for explaining Hermes." Hera said still looking at Cronus

"What do you-" Hermes began then saw Cronus, "Cronus! Hera did you know that Cronus is here!"

"Yes Hermes..." Hera spoke, "Call the others."

Hermes then yelled, "911!"

All of the other gods and goddesses came in, "This can't be happening!" Persephone yelled

"Oh, but it is." Cronus hissed

"Get ready for battle." Jay said taking out his sword

"What is happening!" one of their class mates yelled

"Just having some fun." Theresa said smiling now in her Greek dress

"How did you change so fast?" Jay asked

"Just some magic." Theresa smiled walking up to Cronus

"Theresa?" Atlanta asked

"Well, I'm afraid that we need to go." Cronus smiled opening up a black hole

"Later losers." Theresa said walking behind Cronus and entered the black hole

"What happened?" Atlanta asked

"This is what I was afraid of..." Hera said walking away, "Zeus, you know what to do."

Zeus nodded his head and ordered the young hero's who were still in shock, "Leave, follow Persephone."

They just nodded and followed Persephone, Zeus then erased everyones memory to a happy prom dance, "This can't be good..." he spoke and eft

* * *

Was is worth the wait? Tell me! And RxR


	4. The Change

Hey, sorry about the long wait, here is the next chapter! What you think?

* * *

**XxOLYMPIA HIGH SCHOOLxX**

"Why did Theresa leave?" Atlanta pouted, "And why did she leave with Cronus!"

"Calm down, we are trying to figure this out as well, but for now, sit down, Hera will be here soon." Persephone said about to leave the room

"Yeah but Cronus! Really? I mean he is Cronus! Who wants to go and leave a prom with Cronus? Like he is a… a…" Neil talked trying to think of how to end his sentence

"Cronus?" Persephone advised

"Thank you." Neil responded

Persephone rolled her eyes and left to room, Jay stood up and began to pace around the room. He thought over and over again how this might have happened, and why it happened. Jay was so deep into thought that he didn't hear the others say something to him.

"Jay!" Atlanta yelled

Jay jumped at the sound of Atlanta and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"If you keep on pacing at this rate there will be a hole in the floor." Atlanta pointed out

"Sorry. I can't help but wonder why…" Jay started to speak but couldn't keep going, so Archie took over

"Why she left us to go to Cronus…" Archie said looking at Jay

"Well, yeah…" Jay said, "And how this all happened."

"What facts do we have now?" Odie wondered, "First, Theresa is now evil…"

"Second, Cronus knows where the gods live…" Atlanta said biting her lip

"Third, Theresa is with Cronus…" Jay sighed

"Fourth, there are no other facts." Herry said

"Fifth, there is a disaster in the Underworld and it is all mixed up!" Hermes yelled

"Sixth, wait… what?" Herry asked

"There is a mix up in the Underworld." Hermes explained

"What exactly is wrong?" Neil asked

Sighing, Hermes spoke, "All the good people are in Tartars, and all the evil people are in the Elysian Fields. Well, Minos has disappeared, Hades helmet has disappeared."

"This can't be good…" Atlanta mumbled

"No, first you must save the Underworld and then save Theresa." Hera said walking to the heroes

"Why not save Theresa first?" Jay asked

"I fear that if the Underworld keeps on going on like this, they could find Persephone's passage and come here…" Hera spoke sadly

"Alright…" Jay spoke headed to Persephone's passage

**XxMEANWHILExX**

"Are you sure this will work?" Cronus asked Theresa

"Oh, I am sure, the gods will pick up on the mistake soon and sure enough, they will be here." Theresa smiled evilly

"Good." Cronus said smiling

"Now, don't forget when you see then, you need to act like you lost control." Theresa said looking at him

Cronus stood up and sighed, "Do I have to?"

"We have been over this before, yes." Theresa said glaring Cronus

"Fine…" Cronus mumbled walking out of the room

"Perfect." Theresa smiled

**XxON THE WALK TO THE UNDERWORLDxX**

"Come on! It can't take this long to go the Underworld!" Neil wined, "It would be quicker to die!"

"We can make that happen you know…" Archie smiled looking at Neil with evil eyes

"On second thought… I do need to take a long walk ever now and then…" Neil said quickly and walked faster

"That's what I thought." Archie said crossing his arms with a smirk

"If I am right, this should be the way to Tartars." Odie said pointing to where tartars was

"Why do you want to go there?" Atlanta asked

"Well, right now they are filled with the good people and that means Jason, Odysseus, Achilles and Theseus would be there." Odie explained

"That makes sense… I guess…" Herry said scratching his head

"Let's hurry, before it's too late!" Atlanta yelled running to Tartars

**XxTARTARUSxX**

"Jason! Achilles! Odysseus! Theseus! Anyone!" Herry yelled

"Herry? What happened to you? Why are you all here? Where is Theresa?" Jason asked with Achilles, Theseus and Odysseus behind him

"First, nothing much happened, second, I should be the ones asking what happened? Like you are all here when you're supposed to be in the Elysian Fields. Third, that is a long story…" Herry explained

"All I know is that Cronus was here and BANG! We were here…" Jason spoke

"Let me guess, Theresa is with Cronus now?" Achilles asked

"Yeah, how did you know?" Neil asked

"Well, I did see her with Cronus not long ago…" Achilles explained

"Let me see, Theresa is with Cronus… that means tha-"Odysseus started to talk until he was interrupted

"Not anymore… Theresa tricked me and kept everything to herself." Cronus said weakly

"What?" Theseus asked

"Theresa tricked me into believing that she was on my side then she took over everything." Cronus said

"Theresa ticked you into believing she was on your side only to be on no one's side?" Herry asked

"Yeah." Cronus said

"Seriously?" Herry asked

"Yeah, seriously." Cronus replied

"No, seriously." Herry said

"I am serious." Cronus said

"You're pulling our legs…" Herry spoke

"No I am not. Now, if you want Theresa back I need you all to work with me." Cronus said

"You want Theresa back on our side?" Jay asked

"Yeah I do." Cronus said nodding his head

"You're not serious." Herry spoke

"I am." Cronus hissed

"What do we need to do?" Jay asked

**XxHADES CASTELxX**

"Now, all that is left is to destroy everyone!" Theresa laughed

"Not so fast." Cronus smiled with the others behind him

"You were serious!" Herry yelled in shock

"What are you doing here?" Theresa hissed

"Theresa! This is not you! Please come back with us!" Jay begged

"And why should I do that?" Theresa asked heading to the helmet of invisibility

"Because we love you!" Jay yelled, Theresa was taken back a little then shook her head and smiled

"Don't worry, I have a plan in mind… for all of us." Theresa said smiling and grabbing the helmet and quickly putting it on.

"What is happening?" Odie asked

Everyone backed up, Archie and Atlanta were backed up to a pole, Jay was backed up to a wall, Neil and Herry were backed up to each other, Odie was backed up to a door and Cronus was backed up to a window.

"If there is one thing that I learnt… ever trust someone evil that is invisible…"Neil said looking around

They then saw Cronus fall out the window with a loud yell of fear, "And make that a lesson!" Theresa hissed at Cronus

"Theresa?" Jay asked

"Yeah?" Theresa asked looking at Jay

"Is it really you?" Atlanta asked

"You bet it is!" Theresa yelled with her thumb up

"It is good to have you back!" Atlanta yelled hugging Theresa

"It's good to be back." Theresa said hugging Atlanta back

"What happened?" Archie asked

"Well you see, I broke out of what happened to me." Theresa said sweetly

"And you became evil how?" Odie asked

"Well, the Oracle that we saw was actually Cronus." Theresa explained

"Let's all go home!" Neil yelled already running out the door

"What's his problem…" Archie asked

"That is his problem!" Herry yelled pointing to Cronus whom was more evil looking than before, "And I don't know about you, but for once, I am going to follow Neil!"

"Same here!" everyone else yelled

**XxOLYMPIA HIGH SCHOOLxX**

"Theresa! I missed you so much!" Persephone yelled

"I missed you too, here is the helmet." Theresa said handing Persephone Hades helmet

"Thank you." Persephone said taking the helmet and walking away

"Time for home!" Herry yelled

As they were walking, Theresa suddenly felt sick and excused herself to quickly go to the girl's bathroom.

Theresa came back and said, "Must be a side effect from the spell… I mean like, how often do you get a spell put in you to make you evil."

"For us, a lot." Atlanta said

Everyone laughed and headed to Herry's truck

* * *

And that is the story! What you think? RxR


	5. Not Again

Hello there! I am back and going to mainly update this story for now until it is complete, have fun! And tell me what you think!

* * *

"This is all wrong!" Cronus yelled as he tried to come up with a plan to rule the world, but the heros always got in the way, "I tried taking one of them away twice, but that fail twice..." Cronus mumbled as he paced back and forth, "I tried everything! And that always fails!" Cronus then heard Argon say something and thought it through, "You're right Argon, that is a perfect plan." Cronus said with his evil eyes.

**XxBROWNSTONExX**

"Athena! We are h-o-m-e!"Atlantacheered

"That's great, and perfect timing too! I need some help with the cleaning up!" Athena yelled out

"Oh oh..." Theresa mumbled, "My second day back and I need to clean..."

They were all about to walk forward but Neil stopped then and yelled, "We came here to pick up some cameras for our art work!"

"Oh, very well, come back when you can!" Athena yelled

Everyone went to their rooms to collect their cameras and walked out, "Nice thinking Neil." Odie said jumping into Herry's truck

"Where shall we go?" Herry asked starting the car

"I don't care, as long as I don't need to clean!"Atlantaspoke

Herry thought it over and asked "How about we go out for Lunner?"

"Lunner?" Archie asked

"Yeah, you know, lunch and dinner, like brunch!" Herry said with a pleased voice

"Um, Herry, that is called a snack..." Jay said

"How about we get pizza!" Herry asked with bright eyes and saw everyone nod in his reveiw mirror.

**XxCRONUS' LAIRxX**

"Now, to make this work, I need them to eat something... where are they now?" Cronus spoke to himself and looking into his time pool and saw the young heros at a pizza parla, Cronus smirked and said, "Perfect." than walked through his portal

**XxPIZZA PARLAxX**

The gang were having a quick chat behind Herrys car that they didn't see Cronus inside the pizza parla, "Excuse me, but I need you to do something for me." Cronus said

"Whoa? Um, okay?" the guy behind the cash resister more so asked than agreed

"You see the seven kids there?" Cronus said pointing to the young heros that could just be seen through the windows, the guy nodded his head, "I need you to put this in their food and drinks." Cronus said handing over a little bottle

"I don't think so dude." the guys said shaking his head

"You see, they need this to live, but they refuse to take it everyday around this time, and if they don't have it, they will die." Cronus said looking right into the guys eyes

"Why don't you give them their food then?" he asked

"Because then they will know something's up, I need you to do it, a little drop on each and you will save them." Cronus said

The guy thought it over than nodded his head and grabbed the bottle, than Cronus vanished.

"Finally, pizza!" Herry yelled

"Yes, there is nothing wrong with pizza." Archie agreed

"Um, can I please have two large ham and pineapple pizzas with an extra large pepperoni pizza too?" Herry asked

"Sure, is there anything else?" the guy asked

"That is the lot!" Archie yelled, the guy behind the counter looked at him strange

"The last time someone asked that question, we were in debt of about one thousand dollars!"Atlantaexplained

"Oh..." he said, "That will be twenty two fifty please." the guy said and took the money from Herry and watched them sit down.

"Time to relax." Neil said sitting down

"Where is our food!" Herry complained

"Dude, we just and I mean just ordered it." Odie said

"Still! Does it need to take so long!" Herry continued to complain

"Herry," Theresa said looking at him thinking fast, "If you don't stop complaining... um... you... won't have anything?"

Herry then kept his mouth shut, everyone else just laughed at Herry's expression

"Food!" Herry yelled as the pizza's were coming to their table.

"Is there anything else?" the guy asked

"No, we are fine!" Herry said smelling the food

"Well, dig in." he said walking away

Once when everyone finished, they sat back and relaxed

"I feel a funny..."Atlantasaid patting her stomach

"Same here..." everyone else replied

"Better go home... it's nearly time for tea!" Herry yelled jumping out of their table

"Lucky we have one hour to have our stomachs to settle..." Archie said climbing into Herry's truck, "Is it just me or are does this car seem bigger than before"

**XxCRONUS' LAIRxX**

"Yes! They fell for my plan!" Cronus laughed, than Argon made a sound which made Cronus stop and cough a little and said, "I mean, our plan..."

**XxBROWNSTONExX**

Once when everyone walked inside, they smelled Athena's cheesecakes, "Welcome home, dinner is ready and this last cheesecake will be done soon.

Herry made it to the table first and saw six cheesecakes on the bench and one more on the way, "This is paradise!" Herry said sitting down

"Why thank you." Athena said turning around and had huge eyes for a moment

"Athena, what's wrong?" Theresa asked

"N-nothing... you all just seems to be... smaller..." Athena spoke blinking her eyes.

Everyone ate their mean and waited for dessert to come, "Why so many cheesecakes Athena?"Atlantaasked

"You see, I made one for each, for being so good, you all deserve it." Athena said handing out the cheesecakes. Once when they were all set down, Herry eat his and he ate the whole thing that it was never to be seen again...

"Thank you Athena." bothAtlantaand Theresa said at the same time

Later that night, they found out Cronus was up to something, so they ran to Herry's truck and jumped in

**XxTHE PARKxX**

Herry's truck had a bit of trouble coming to a complete stop that they nearly hit the tree, "What out next time!" Archie hissed

"You try to drive the truck one day." Herry shot back

"As a matter of fact I did." Archie said

"Stop it! We need to fight Cronus, not each other!"Atlantahissed

"SorryAtlanta..." both boys mumbled

Once everyone jumped out of the truck, Jay made a comment, "Wow that took longer than usual..."

"Come on Jay, no time to waist!" Neil yelled

Everyone was so court up in what they were doing that they didn't notice what was wrong...

"Stop right there Cronus!" Odie yelled once when they found him

Cronus turned around and laughed, "Yeah right, as if I am going to listen to... kids!"

"What?" Theresa andAtlantamumbled than looked at each other and gasped, than saw the guys and gasped again

"What did you do!" Archie yelled

"I done nothing... just merely handed something over to who done this to you." Cronus smirked

"We're doomed." Neil said as if it was going to be the last thing he was ever going to say again in his life

* * *

Hey, sorry about the long wait, just busy with school work and all that... but oh well, tell me what you think!

Here is a question for you all, 'what would you do if you were five years old... again...?'

Have a great day everyone!


End file.
